Dimensional Academy
by andresfigueroa655
Summary: Una escuela donde diferentes tierras (Tv-Shows, caricaturas, películas y etc) conviven en un ámbito escolar parwa poder terminar sus estudios, conociendo a personas pero el nuevo destructor de mundos tendrá que sobrevivir a la vida escolar
1. Introducción

Narra Tsukasa

Han pasado años desde que use por primera vez el Decadriver,pero deje de usar los poderes de Decade cuando nació mi hija Mitsuki, un año después nació mi hijo Kai pasamos el tiempo con ellos yo y Natsumi, quién diría que terminaríamos juntos, pero pasaba el tiempo y me preguntaba qué haría con él Decadriver, Necesitaba alguien que pudiera ser decade, alguien que pudiera encargarse de Dai-shocker, al día siguiente le platiqué a Natsumi sobre Buscar un nuevo Decade parecía preocupada pero me apoyo, lo que no sabía es que mi hijo escuchaba a escondidas, se ofreció él para ser mi sucesor pero se lo negué no quería ponerlo én peligro, salí ala ciudad en busca de alguien digno, visualize a muchas personas pero ninguna me convenció rendido me decidí regresar a casa, en el camino me encontré a un niño en el suelo inconsciente rápidamente lo cargue y lo lleve a casa, Natsumi lo atendió rápido al parecer tenía rasguños y moretones en el cuerpo, cuando despertó le pregunté que si sabía que le pasado no contesto, Natsumi le pregunto que si sabía dónde estaban sus padres, no sabía, por curiosidad le pregunto que si recordaba algo, dijo no que sabía que pasó, donde estaba y que incluso no sabía quién era, Natsumi al revisar su ropa encontró un nombre grabado en su playera Derek, desde ese día Derek se quedó con nosotros, Buscamos por todas partes algún aviso de perdido pero nada fuimos a la policía tampoco tenían nada, es como si no existiera en este mundo, para saber esa prueba le pedí a Derek que sacara una foto con mi cámara cuando la tomó me sorprendío el resultado la foto había salido mal, también me sorprendió su habilidad para saber y realizar varias cosas, en ese punto habia encontrado a mi sucesor, primero empecé a platicarle sobre los Kamen Riders,luego le enseñé unos movimientos de combate, al final le enseñé las cartas de los Rider, el me preguntaba por cada uno y le conté la historia de cada uno desde Kuuga hasta Build, el me preguntó cuál era yo, en eso agarre la carta de Decade y le dije "Este era yo, Kamen Rider Decade pero ya no lo soy", el me preguntó porque ya no lo era y conteste "Por que ahora tú eres el" para luego entregarle en la mano la carta, pero en ese momento vi como Todas las Cartas Kamen Rider de los Rider Heisei se habían quedado en blanco, lo mismo para las Cartas Final Form Ride y Final Attack Ride esto solo significa que el viaje de Derek iba a comenzar


	2. The New Journey

**Narrador** **Tierra 535**

Derek se estaba preparando, se vestía, bañaba, comía y preparo su mochila

Derek: bueno gracias por todo y esperó volverlos a ver algún día–dijo para empezar a caminar a la puerta pero fue detenido por Tsukasa

Tsukasa: ¿a donde crees que vas?–pregunto

Derek: a comenzar mi viaje para ser Decade–

Tsukasa: al único lugar al que vas a viajar es a tu nueva escuela–

Derek: espera ¡¿Que?!– en eso se escuchó como alguien se acercó a los chicos

Natsumi: pensamos que te sería útil pasar más tiempo con chicos de tu edad– Derek se voltea a ver a Natsumi quién traía una maleta y una mochila

Tsukasa: Tranquilo seguro te irá bien–dijo Tsukasa agarró la mochila que traía Derek, Natsumi le pasó la maleta y la mochila con sus útiles escolares

 **Tierra 573**

En un enorme castillo en Transilvania, una chica de 140 años se movía a una increíble velocidad, estaba empacando ya que había recibido una carta de invitación, a una escuela para monstruos de su misma edad

–Mavis enserio quieres ir a esa escuela–dijo un hombre en una esfera a la chica que seguía empacando

Mavis: claro Papá, es una gran oportunidad para poder salir al mundo y conocer a más chicos de mi edad– dijo mientras cerraba la maleta

–Pero Calabacita no te gusta el hotel, es un sitio seguro y...–

Mavis: lo siento papá pera tome mi decisión, el autobús pasará por mí en unos minutos–dijo para ver cómo el hombre en la esfera se ponía triste

Mavis: Tranquilo papá, te prometo visitar en Creepmax y que no me pasará nada, despues de todo soy hija delConde Drácula–dijo para salir a esperar el autobús en la entrada del puente que lleva al hotel

 **Tierra 279**

En esta tierra se podía ver a un chico de piel morena con una camisa gris, encima una chaqueta negra, estaba empacando igual sus cosas pero parece que se le hacía tarde

–¿Mama donde esta mi laptop?– con su mochila encima buscando lo mencionado

–No lo se Miles– a Miles estuvo unos segundos, hasta que apareció su laptop

 **La verdad les sincero en los demás mundos pasa lo mismo empacando, despidiéndose y esperar el autobús pero para no ver que el escritor es flojo les diré algunas tierras que estarán en el campus**

 **Tierra 882 (Randy cunningham ninja total)**

 **Tierra 455 (El tigre las aventuras de Manny Rivera)**

 **Tierra 751 (Johnny Test)**

 **Tierra 542 (Big Vero 6)**

 **Tierra 238 (Jimmy Neutron)**

 **Tierra 252 (Xiaolin Showdown)**

 **Tierra 486 (Padrinos mágicos)**

 **Tierra 549 (Danny Phantom)**

 **Tierra 519 (Inspector Gagdget 2015)**

 **Tierra 985 (Sonic Boom)**

 **Tierra 389 (Betty atómica)**

 **Tierra 538 (Max Steal)**

 **Tierra 453 (Hora de aventura)**

 **Tierra 649 (Escuadrón del tiempo)**

 **Tierra 908 (Jake Long Dragón Occidental)**

 **Tierra 786 (Ducktales 2017)**

En todas estas tierras y mas, una puerta apareció delante de aquellos que recibieron la carta del C.I.P.J, algunos sorprendidos otros curiosos y otros desconfíados, al final todos terminaron entrando en la puerta, solo faltaba uno.

 **Tierra 535**

Derek había quedado intrigado, el con cierta duda abrió la puerta, al entrar se quedó confundido todo lo que vió fue pura vegetación

Derek: que raro mejor, volveré por donde vine– pero al darse la vuelta se encontró que la puerta había desaparecido

Derek: díablos como regresaré– este percató de que algo le había caído en su hombro izquierdo, al mirara hacia arriba se encontró con la mirada de un T-rex, sin esperar un segundo mas, comenzó a correr por su vida, Derek pudo visualizar la puerta que lo trajo aquí, sin esperar un segundo aceleró directo a la puerta, abriendola de golpe, sin ver que está lo mando en caida libre directo a un volcán

Derek: aaaaahhhhh– se cubrió la cara con ambos brazos, mientras iba directo a la lava, pero otra puerta se materializo, Derek sin saber entro en la puerta, ahora se encontraba a las afueras de una ciudad de noche.

Derek: ¿Estoy vivo?– se levantó y empezo a revisar el cuerpo, en eso una extraña luz iluminó todo el área, la silueta de un hombre se empezó a acercarse a Derek, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente le señalo otra puerta.

–Al atravesar esa puerta, tu viaje comenzará Décade–Al oír eso Derek se sorprendió un poco

Derek: ¿Quien eres?– dijo mientras se hacía para atrás

–Solo un Kamen Rider que está de pasó !Recuerdalo!– dijo para ver como una pared dimensional se abría detrás del hombre y la atravesaba. Derek al ver bien la cara del individuo antes de que se fuera, se sorprendió. Con una mirada determinada se dirigio a la puerta, tomo un respiro y entro.


	3. New Life

**Narrador**

Al otro lado de la puerta, se encontró con un enorme Campus

Derek comenzó a caminar viendo a las diferentes personas, algunos voltearon y regresaron a lo suyo, otros se le quedaban viendo y los últimos comenzaron a susurrar cosas, Derek le importo poco, tenía que encontrar su habitación.

Después de unos minutos por fin encontró la habitación 75, al entrar se encontró con que ya había gente dentro, un chico delgado y alto, pelo tirio púrpura, ojos azules, un top rojo con una línea blanca que se enrosca para formar un símbolo, También tiene un Hoodie de color gris verdoso con mangas y bolsillos ondulados, Skinnies negros que se ajustan muy bien con el resto de su atuendo. El otra era un chico moreno con una camisa gris, encima una chaqueta negra

–Tu debes ser nuestro último compañero de habitación-.dijo el chico moreno

Derek: así parece y ¿ustedes son?–dijo para entrar a la habitación y dejar sus cosas en una cama

–Lo siento, me llamo Miles y ese de allá es Randy–dijo señalando al otro chico que estaba en su cama que era una litera.

Randy: Hola y tú cómo te llamas– dijo bajando de la litera de arriba

Derek: Derek, mucho gusto, bueno y díganme chicos de donde son–dijo sentándose en su cama

Miles: Bueno yo vengo de la ciudad de New York–

Randy: Wow eso es brutal, Yo vengo de Norrisville

Derek: Bueno yo la verdad no sé de dónde soy, pero me estuve quedando en Tokyo–

Derek, Miles y Randy estuvieron un buen rato platicando de como era su vida, claro hasta que Miles saco el tema de los héroes de New York, a lo que Randy le dijo que no conocía a más héroes a parte del ninja, Derek tuvo que explicar los viajes entre tierras para poder entender en qué situación estaban.

Randy: Wow eso es ultra butral, Bueno como decía de dónde soy existe un guerrero que protege la escuela Norrisville.-

Miles: Vaya, en el mío existen muchos héroes pero los que protegen a New York es spiderman.-

Randy: Bueno y que hay de ti Derek hay héroes de dónde vienes.-

Derek: Si, se llaman Kamen Riders, han existido por décadas, realmente no sé cada cuando aparece un nuevo Rider.–

 _–A todos los estudiantes reportarse al gimnasio para la ceremonia de inauguración–_

 _–Repito a todos los estudiantes reportarse al gimnasio para la ceremonia de inauguración–_

Los 3 chicos decidieron ir al tal gimnasio, pero no sabían donde quedaba así que se guiaron por un mapa que encontraron

 **Unos momentos después**

Ya todos los estudiantes se encontraban en el gimnasio, se pudo ver cómo un hombre mayor, calvo con mostacho y un traje de gala, caminaba a el podio

–Hola muy buenos días alumnos yo soy el subdirector de esta hermosa Academia, esta es la primera en su tipo y seguro algunos todavía se preguntan por la extraña forma de traerlos hasta aquí, bueno para eso les tenemos a su querido director para explicarlo– dijo mientras se quitaba del podía y dejaba pasar a otro

–Hola alumnos me llamo Daiki Kaito y como dijo mi compañero yo soy su director, bueno para empezar les informo que ya no están en su tierra–tras decir toda la gente se sorprendió menos Derek, Miles, Randy, un chico con una playera roja con dibujo de un atomo, y un chico con playera rosa, gorra rosa y dientes de cástor.

Kaito: Ahora están en una tierra donde el ser humano pudo conservar la naturaleza y solucionar varios problemas, también no sé preocupen no los mantendremos aquí a la fuerza, todos los estudiantes podrán visitar a sus familiares en vacaciones y al final del año escolar podrán regresar a su mundo.

Después de esto el director siguió hablando de algunos aspectos de la academia, al finalizar se despidió y el subdirector por último aviso, dijo que las clases comenzarán mañana y hoy un profesor iba a dejar sus horarios.

 **En la noche**

Los chicos estaban en su habitación, Miles estaba agregando unos toques a su cuaderno, Randy estaba jugando destructor de tumbas y Derek estaba leyendo un libro

 **Toc toc toc**

Derek se levanto para abrir la puerta, al otro lado un chico de piel blanca, cabello castaño,camisas a rayas y pantalones de mezclilla con tenis, estaba parado

\--Hola, estan Miles, Randy y Derek--

Derek: SI, somos nosotros— dijo mientras Randy y Miles se acercaban

–Aqui tienen sus horarios, las clases comienzan a las 8:00 AM, alguna pregunta-dijo mientras les pasaba sus horarios escolar

Randy: Pense que los profesores traerían los horarios.–

–Asi es, Soy Benny Weir, soy su profesor de magia–

Miles: ¿Magia?.–

Benny: Asi es,como el subdirector dijo, esta es una academia unica en su tipo, aparte de impartir las asignaturas comunes se agregaron nuevas, una de ellas es la asignatura de Magia donde podrán aprender hechizos basicos, encantamientos, posiciones de todo tipo.–

Randy: increíble.–

Benny: bueno me tengo que ir, todavía me falta algunos horarios que repartir, nos vemos mañana.–dijo mientras se alejaba

Derek cerro la puerta y se volvió a acostar en su cama, los chicos volvieron a ser lo que estaban haciendo, para ya a las 9:30 irse a dormir para despertar temprano

 **Nota del autor**

 **bueno por fin termine este capitulo, apartir de este capitulo se comenzaran a ver estos en arcos argumentales que duraran de 2 o 3 capitulos, pero eso si no seran cortos, El siguiente capitulo empezara con el arco de Miles, hasta la proxima.**


	4. Dark Kuuga

**Narrador**

Derek, Randy y Miles caminaban por el pasillo hacia la primera hora de clases.

Derek; Randy tranquilo.-Randy estaba muy emocionada

Randy: Lo siento es que imagínate, las posibilidades, tal vez allá aquí gente con cabeza de araña.- dijo mientras les explicaba a los chicos

Derek: Lo dudo, parece que la mayoría son personas normales.-

Los chicos siguieron platicando durante el camino hasta que tuvieron que ir a sus respectivas clases.

 **Tiempo después**

Derek se encontraba en su casillero guardando sus cosas, las clases empezaron fuerte tenía un poco de tarea, pero no era ningún problema.

Miles: Bueno, un primer día excelente ¿creo?.-dijo acercándose

Randy: ¿Excelente?, a penas podré dormir con tanta tarea que dejaron.- dijo Randy también acercándose

Derek: Tranquilo, podremos acabar a tiempo, si no nos distraemos claro.- Los tres chicos fueron directo a su habitación a acabar la tarea que tenían.

 **Unos momentos más tarde**

La noche dominaba en toda la Academia, todos los alumnos se encontraban profundamente dormidos.

En las afueras de la academia, una pared dimensional comenzó a formarse, la silueta de un hombre comenzó a salir de esta, camino hasta posarse debajo de la luna brillante para verse mejor. Llevaba un traje negro, sus brazos estaban en una manga larga negra y guantes con un protector de codo negro que tenía un brazalete de oro con una gema negra en el centro y forro, un protector de mano y una armadura de hombro del mismo color, sus piernas tenían rodilleras doradas con gemas similares en el medio, tobilleras doradas de la misma manera que las pulseras y botas negras.Su torso estaba cubierto por una armadura negra que imitaba los músculos con un collar de oro y un forro en el medio.Finalmente, su cabeza se convirtió en un casco negro con ojos de color negro y dos cortos cuernos dorados con una joya blanca en el centro, y la boquilla era como mandíbulas.Forros de oro se formaron bajo sus ojos y se unieron en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Este se giró a la pared dimensional, adentro de esta se encontraba un hombre con gabardina, sombrero para la lluvia y lentes

-traime el Decadriver antes del que el nuevo Decade aparezca y si es posible elimina al nuevo destructor de mundos-

Dark Kuuga solo asintió para empezar a caminar hacia la academia.

Benny: Puertas, hay diferentes tipos de puertas.- **Clase de Magia, 9:50 AM**

Benny: Las puerta de tiempo pueden llevarte a cualquier era, decada y siglo que quieras.- Benny explicaba a la clase las diferentes tipos de puerta, está también era una de las clase donde Miles, Derek y Randy están juntos.

Benny: También están las puertas dimensional, está puerta te transporta a mundos completamente diferentes al que conocen.- una chica rubia con un lazo púrpura claro y un vestido amarillo con unos toques blanco, levantó la mano.

Benny: si Srta Carmichael.-dijo dándole la palabra

Chloe: Las puerta que nos trajo aquí, fue una puerta dimensional, ¿como hizo para aparecerlas?- pregunto

Benny: Bueno al principio los íbamos a traer en una pared, pero eso llamaba la atención así que con la ayuda de 3 magos, logramos hacer una invocación para poder traerlos todos aqui.- Randy fue quien ahora levantó la mano

Benny: Si Sr Cunningham.-

Randy: ¿Que es una pared dimensional?.-

Benny: Son como las puertas dimensional y de tiempo, solo que esta es una pared de 2.30 metros, estás son capaces de llevar más gente, también estás solo pueden ser convocadas por una mínima cantidad de personas.-

 _Ring ring ring_

El timbre sonó dando fin a la clase, todos los alumnos comenzaron a irse, Derek guardo sus cosas, al levantar la cabeza pudo ver por la ventana como Dark Kuuga lo veía desde los árboles

Al parpadear Dark Kuuga no estaba, sin tomarle importancia decidió ir a su siguiente clase

 **12:50 Ultima clase**

Durante todo el día Derek estuvo al pendiente de Dark Kuuga, pero no fue el unico Randy y Miles vieron lo distraído que se encontraba su amigo, acordando que al terminar las clases irían a hablar con el.

La ultima clase, geografía multiversal la clase fue impartida por un hombre de 20 años, piel oscura-, ojos marrones y pelo oscuro que parece ser natural de punta. Lleva una chaqueta de arena de color amarillo con las mangas verdes con un pantalón grueso cuello y verde.

¿¿??: Oiga profesor Cesar, ¿Qué es la geografía multiversal? suena aburrido—dijo un chico de camisa rosa y gorra rosa al Profesor que impartía la materia, Cesar Salazar

Cesar: Bueno Timmy siempre pensé que la geografía era aburrida también, pero yo les enseñare la vida, cultura, economía y sociedad de diferente mundos.

Durante toda la clase el profesor explico La vida del mundo 51, donde existía una organización secreta llamada Men In Black creada por el gobierno para regular las actividades alienígenas en la Tierra.En esa tierra los extraterrestres han vivido durante muchos años,mezclados con los seres humanos sin que lo sepan.

 **Con Miles**

Habían concluido las clases, Miles empezó a recoger las cosas de su casillero, pero gritos comenzaron a escucharse no muy lejos donde estaba, Miles salio corriendo disparado a los baños para poder cambiarse a su traje de spiderman y salir corriendo a donde se escuchaba el escándalo. Al llegar a la escena pudo ver como los estudiantes comenzaron a alejarse aterrados, Dark Kuuga tenia en el suelo a un chico de pelo marrón, playera amarilla encima una sudadera con dos lineas blanca cruzadas que formaban una equis en el pecho.

¿¿??: OHH rayos como quisiera tener algún paquete del Planeta X.–antes de que Dark Kuuga pudiera soltar el golpe contra el chico, Miles lanzo su redes al joven atrapando su espalda, con un movimiento jalo al chico hacia donde se encontraba.

 **(aqui en hora a Dark Kuuga sera solo D.Kuuga)**

Miles le dijo al chico que se pusiera a salvo mientras el se encargaba del resto, el chico asintio, para luego alejarse, Miles vio a su enemigo.

D.Kuuga levanto su mano del concreto destrozado por el impacto, sin perder tiempo convoco su arma Pegasus Bowgun y empezó a disparar contra la joven araña.

Miles tenia curiosidad por el arma, pero su sentido arácnido se activo, comenzado a esquivar cada disparo, en un intento por quitarle el arma, lanzo una linea de telaraña para quitarse, pero fue interceptada por la mano de D.Kuuga, este agarro la telaraña y tiro hacia atrás arrastrando a la araña mas cerca de el. D.Kuuga soltó un golpe a la araña enviando hacia atrás. Miles aterrizo a cuatro patas, presionando sus dedos contra el frió y duro suelo. levanto la vista. D.Kuuga se lanzo contra spiderman. Miles no perdió tiempo y empezó a esquivar golpes, bloquear los que no podía esquivar, recibiendo un poco de daño. Miles sin querer lidiar con el tipo comenzo a devolver los golpes. Pero D.Kuuga apenas si sentía los golpes

D.Kuuga: Esto es una perdida de tiempo– tomando distancia D.Kuuga tomo se preparo, concentrando su poder comenzo una carrera hacia la araña para su ataque final.Miles preparado para el ataque se sorprendio al ver a su enemigo saltar y propulsarse hacia el recibiendo una patada.

D.Kuuga comenzó alejarse de un Miles muy herido. Miles solo podía ver como D.Kuuga se iba por una pared dimensional, sin saber que hacer Miles decido alejarse antes de que llegará gente o incluso policías en el peor de los casos. Sin saber que todo era observado por Derek con una cara de molestia.

Derek: Maldita sea, Dark Kuuga no se lo que buscas pero no me quedare viendo como asustas a estas personas–Derek comenzo a buscar algo en su mochila, este saco el Neo Decadriver entre sus cosas.

Derek: Parece que Decade tendrá que hacer una aparición especial– Derek comenzó a alejarse para regresar a su habitación, ya que sus compañeros querían hablar con el


End file.
